oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Aki Shibuya
Shibuya Aki (渋谷 亜希 Shibuya Aki) is a first year and the youngest member of the Public Morals Club at Midorigaoka Academy. He joins after being saved in a fight by Hayasaka and Yui Shinobu. His name, Shibuya (渋谷) is a Tokyo ward known for its fashion stores. Aki (亜希) is a Japanese feminine name, though in other languages it is mainly masculine. Appearance Shibuya is a tall teenager with messy red hair, and light red eyes. He has multiple piercings in each ear. Aki is usually described to be handsome, and is also quite fashionable. Personality Though he appears to be a playboy, Shibuya's intentions towards girls are always pure. He enjoys helping girls with his uncanny ability to easily understand them (which came from growing up with three elder sisters). However, because of this ability, he often finds that the girls have other motives (such as wanting to become friends with him to meet his friends). Because of this, he is unable to form proper relationships with girls that he understands. Shibuya's personality preference is someone whom he is unsure of what they are thinking, for this reasonOresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles. Shibuya can be seen as 'lazy', and relies on others to protect him, as he cannot protect himself due to a weak body. However, he often abuses the power of those who protect him, and expect them to take responsibility for all that he does. He has a love for sweets, especially limited-edition and new ones. Shibuya is able to remember various food given to him by his female friends, and by that extent, is also able to remember the girls themselves. He is very popular with the girls for that reason. Shibuya can be swayed easily by sweets, as shown when Yui Shinobu offered him as apology candy, and he instantly forgave him (though Shibuya also noted that Yui helped him earlier, too)Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 97, Page 10. Shibuya is shown to be fashionable, and even helps Kurosaki Mafuyu create a better disguises. After working on the Natsuo and his makeup, Hayasaka said that he appeared much more princelike. Shibuya was also able to create a disguise for Mafuyu when she returned to Saitama, though Maizono Yuto quickly saw through it (this may just be due to Mafuyu's bad acting) however Shibuya owns makeup tools because his elder sister (who worked in cosmetics) gave them to him, and taught him how to use them. Background Aki grew up with three elder sisters, and so became feminine and understood girls from a young age. During junior high, Aki went out with a girl who said she liked him, but Aki later caught the girl kissing his friend. The next day, they broke up, and Aki, hurt by her feelings, decided to not date anyone else. However, because he was easy to approach, girls used Aki to reach his friends. Aki met Kangawa Kouhei and became friends with him, despite not being a delinquent. Kangawa Minato mentions how Aki regularly visited their house, but Aki was always prostrating himself to Kangawa, so Minato never saw his face.North South East West: Volume 17 Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Shibuya and Mafuyu met under an unusual circumstance Shibuya was trying to make her his boss, while Mafuyu was trying to stop being a delinquent. Shibuya, unaware of this, went around Midori Ga Oka Academy telling others to fight Mafuyu first if they wished to get him to apologize. This made Mafuyu annoyed, and she even pretended to be weak in order for him to stop bothering her. However, Shibuya takes her 'weakness' as an excuse to turn her into his gofer, rather than superior. After they go to karaoke with the rest of the Public Morals Club, Mafuyu understands that Aki was simply joking all along. He is one of the few people to know who Mafuyu truly is, as he came from the same school as her. Yukioka Komari Their relationship was, at first, pretty rocky. Though Komari has the ability to express herself through thought, Shibuya was frightened of her true ability: which was to hide what lay deep within her mind. Unlike most girls, he couldn't see what she was truly thinking, even though she presented herself as someone who's easy to read. Later on, he learns to trust her after finding out that her inner thoughts weren't particularly sneaky - rather, she was hiding her perverted nature. Although he's still wary of her, they've become rather close, and he's the first person (aside from the president) that she's opened up to by speaking. Kangawa Kouhei Shibuya considers Kangawa to be one of the closest people to him, as Kangawa protected him in junior high. Despite not being a delinquent, Shibuya formerly visited the Kangawa household often, though it was mainly to apologize to Kangawa (supposedly for treating Kangawa as his chief (and telling others to talk to his chief when stealing their girlfriends), similar to how he treated Mafuyu). Shibuya still keeps in touch with Kangawa, and often sends photographs of Mafuyu to the other delinquents of Saitama as well.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 12 4-koma Trivia * Shibuya was made at the same time as the Student Council members, so Izumi Tsubaki notes that he acts more like a Student Council officer rather than a Public Morals Club Member. * His hobby is fishing. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Public Morals Club Members